


The Kum & Go

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: Succubus, Soldier, My Sister and Suck mah Dick [4]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Harsi goes to a sex store, that's all





	The Kum & Go

“Hello sir, welcome to the Kum & Go” the store attendant said without even looking up from where she was placing lube on the lower shelves. 

“What made you so sure I was sir?” Harsi commented scanning the store and thinking about what he wanted to buy. 

“The way you came into the store. There are in my experience only four types of female customers. The first-timers, who try to come in as quietly as possible and start babbling like little kids being caught with their hand in the cookie jar before I can get a word edgewise” the attendant said looking over her shoulder at Harsi. 

“The I-have-a-kinky-boyfriend or I-am-a-kinky-bitch, who tend to degrade my male co-workers or me depending if they are the kinkster or the kinkee” the attendant grimaced as she spoke and quickly darted behind the counter to grab another box and resume stocking the shelves. 

“And my favorite, the regular hoes. The ones who come in often enough that they tell me their sex lives and how my recommendation made things spicier” she finished with a grin before turning her full attention towards Harsi. “So what can I do for you? You looking to experiment? Forgot an anniversary gift? Wanna here our ‘Days without Sex’ post of the day?” She questioned still smiling.

“Your what post of the day?” was the only thing that Harsi could think to say in response to that verbal waterfall that left the young woman’s mouth. 

“The ‘Days without Sex’ post of the day. Here I’ll read it to you” she said cheerfully darting back behind the counter and scooping up a sheet of paper. “Ahem, Day 23 without sex... My pussy is throbbing 24/7, I have completely lost vision in my right eye, and I can’t feel my legs” she read in a total deadpan voice. Harsi couldn’t keep himself from letting out a snort that devolved into loud guffaws. He didn’t end up buying anything but swore he’d come back the next day if only to hear tomorrow’s post and see the rauchy attendant again.


End file.
